


Growing Pains

by sobangchaya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Producer Mark, Short One Shot, Singer Haechan, kinda sad, markhyuck, my first nct fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobangchaya/pseuds/sobangchaya
Summary: Haechan meets Mark after 4 years.





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first languange so please bear with me and my awkward writing. I know the tense may be confusing.

Haechan was really excited when his manager told him that he would appear in a new variety show. A pilot show actually, with 2 episodes that will air on Chuseok Day. If the rating is good and a lot of people like it, then Haechan would be a permanent member.

But Haechan totally did not expect that he would meet his ex. He never meet his ex for about 4 years already. Its going to be really awkward, but Haechan is professional. Work is work, he had to separate his work with his personal life.

“Hello! My name is Haechan, please take care of me!” Haechan greets every staff in his sight, he’s a newbie in entertainment industry and first impression is really important. He keeps bowing and don’t realise that Mark Lee is right in front of him. Haechan is surprised but he still bows and greets Mark.

“Hello, PD-nim! I’m Haechan, nice to meet you! Thank you for having me here.”

“Ah, yes. Get your make-up done, we will have one last meeting before we start recording.”

_ Ah, so this is the image that Mark wants to show. Kinda cold and chic? _

A writer grabs Haechan’s arm before he can answer Mark. She immediately tells him about their schedule for today and tomorrow. Haechan only nods along eventhough he do not listen to half of what she said. Jinsoo, his stylist and make-up artist, starts to put make-up on his face. While getting his make-up done, Haechan is secretly listening to some writers’ conversation. Apparently they are talking about Mark.

“Is Mark PD nice?” Haechan suddenly ask.

“Well,” one of the writer licks her bottom lip. “He’s quite clumsy but extremely professional.”

“Is this his first show?” another question from Haechan because he wants to know more.

This time another writer answer him. “Yes. That’s why he’s so strict because he’s the youngest PD. He has lot of burden on his shoulder.”

“Ahhh, okay okay,” Haechan nods. “I hope this show’s rating is good so the show will be a permanent show!” said Haechan cheerfully.

“Oh! And i don’t know your names!”

The three writer are giggling seeing the cute side of Haechan. They immediately tell their names, Yeri, Jinah, and Seoyun. 

“Yah, Yeri! We already late so don’t go around and conversing! You should work!” suddenly Mark appears behind the writers, right in front of Haechan. “And you, don’t think just because you’re the guest i will treat you nicely.”

“Mark! Don’t be too harsh with Haechan, he is our guest!” said Yeri but Mark is not listening and already walking to the door.

“We’re really sorry, Haechan. He probably stressed so he behave like that,” the writer apologise to Haechan eventhough it’s not their mistake. 

“It’s okay. I understand. You guys should go back to work before he’s going mad again!”

Jaehyun, Haechan’s manager, notices that his expression change after the writers excuse themself. He brings Haechan his daily milk tea and ask how he feels. Haechan says he’s okay and Jaehyun should not worry.

“Do you want me to talk to him? To Mark PD?” ask Jaehyun for the nth time.

“Seriously, hyung? It’s okay, i could handle this much.”

Twelve hours later and Haechan already regretting his decision to come on the show. Other guests are really nice especially when they know that Haechan is the youngest. Not only the youngest, Haechan is also the one with less experience but all of them really took care of him and they made sure that Haechan didn’t feel left behind. While Mark is the opposite, he scolded Haechan a lot in the filming site. It feels like Haechan is always wrong and Mark is always right. Haechan almost broke into tears but then he remember that he had to be professional.

And now he’s alone with Mark Lee. How? Haechan lost in the last game and the punishment is to hike and spend the night in the mountain. The worst part is he has to do it with Mark Lee as his cameraman and the producer of the show.

“PD-nim, can we rest for a minute?” Haechan asks when they reach a flat part of the hiking trail.

“Sun will sets in less than an hour, we have to move fast,” Mark don’t even looks at Haechan when he answers, instead he’s looking at the ground.

“I just want to drink real fast.”

Mark hesitates for a moment. “Okay, then,” He puts his camera on top of a rock. “Five minutes and we continue.”

Haechan sits next to the camera. He only drinks a little because he wants to save his water. Then he takes his right shoes off because his heel feels hurt.

“You’re bleeding,” says Mark, looking at Haechan’s right heel. “I have band aid, let me search it.”

“There is no need. You said we already near the top?”

“But still we can’t risk it. Here,” Mark gives Haechan his water bottle. “Wash your wound.”

Haechan feels weird because suddenly Mark become a little bit nicer.  _ Is it because my wound? _

Mark helps him puts the band aid and they walk again. They reach the top in 40 minutes. The camp site is located right before the top but it is empty. Probably because today is weekday so there is no people camping.

“Can you make a tent?” Haechan shaked his head. Mark sighs. “We only have one tent so let’s help each other.”

By the time sun sets, they already sits inside of the tent, looking at the sun. 

“I just checked the batteries for the camera. I don’t know how but i think i put the wrong batteries. Three of them are empty, so lets use another battery for today and use the rest for tomorrow,” Haechan only nods. “We have to make dinner and then do the interview.”

So Haechan makes ramyun. He talks about random things like his pet or the latest book he read and he promotes his newest song too. Mark just sits and let Haechan do all the talking.

“Wait! Mark PD-nim, you said we will do interview but i’m the only one talking here!” Haechan points his finger at Mark and pouting.

So Mark takes out his script and asks some question.

“Do you know other guests? Have you meet them before? What do you think of them?”

Haechan smiles. “No, i’ve never meet them before but they’re super nice! They took care of me and always made sure that i’m not hurt while filming.”

“Then how do you feel about today?”

“I think.. I feel free?” Haechan stops, his eyes are teary. “I don’t have a lot of chance to be outside when i was a trainee. I became a trainee when i was still quite young and i spend my youth inside practice room. Back then, i would feel really happy when i had the chance to go outside with my friend,” he stops again, now looking at Mark. “I am really happy today even if its tiring.”

“Last question, will you do this show again if this show become permanent?”

“I’m not sure. Now that i’m here i feel that i don’t fit this show concept. You know, going outside to do stuff. I think i will be a burden to other people because i’m not used with the nature. I’m a very emotional person and i’m really afraid that i will cry while doing this program.”

“But i think you did a very good job today.”

“Thank you? I really appreciate it, PD-nim.”

At 9 pm Haechan and Mark already lie inside of their little tent. Even if both of them are tired but they don’t feel sleepy yet. But they are to afraid to start a conversation too.

“Hyung?”

“Yes, Donghyuck.”

“Are you still together with Eunji noona?”

There is silence for a good two minutes. “No. We broke up last year.”

“Last year… Then its three years?”

“Yes, we last three years.”

“Did you happy? Did you happy being with her?” 

Mark shifts his position so he’s facing Haechan right now. “Are you happy? Did you happy?”

“Answer my question first.”

“Of course, i was happy. I’m happy. She’s a nice girl. I graduate right on time. I got a job. I’m happy.”

“Hyung, i was not happy,” Haechan cries. “It was so hard, without you it’s really hard. Hyung, i’m sorry, i was a fool for letting you go.”

“Donghyuck, look at me,” Haechan turns to right and Mark immediately hugs him. “No, Donghyuck. It was my fault, i hurt you a lot.”

“I regret it, hyung. I should have understand you. I was so young and impatient. I don’t want to lose you again. Hyung, i really really like you. Even after all this time, after 4 years. I miss you a lot.”

Mark can’t answer. He don’t know his answer. Their relationship was over 4 years ago and yet he still can’t find the answer for Haechan’s confession. They were friend before became lover but when they broke up they became stranger. When Haechan debuted, Mark know he had to make Haechan appear in his show. But he still surprised when he saw Haechan in the morning. They may be never meet for 4 years but to Mark, Haechan is still the same. Same smile, same attitude, and he always beautiful.

So Mark hugs Haechan all night.

And in the morning they become Mark PD and Haechan the singer again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I didn't re-read this so i'm sorry if there are mistakes! Please tell me if there is any mistake or awkward diction, i'll try to fix it.


End file.
